OS Le rival innatendu (Whoufflé)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Le Docteur n’est pas jaloux, non non... Il n’aime juste pas que Clara parle à d’autres humains


**Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit de l'écriture organisée par le forum de la FoF, sur le thème rival. J'étais pas inspirée. Mais alors clairement pas xD**

Le Docteur fulminait.

Et il y avait de quoi, non ?

Pour vous remettre dans le contexte,

C'était un mercredi comme les autres, comme d'habitude il avait atterrit en plein milieu du jardin des Maitland avec dix minutes de retard pour passer prendre Clara et l'emmener faire un fantasmagorique voyage à travers le temps et l'espace dont elle s'émerveillerait pendant des jours à sa plus grande satisfaction dans son TARDIS, quand il était tombé sur _ça_.

Un spectacle qu'il le décontenança aussi vite que cela le fit sortir de ses gonds.

Une Clara toute guillerette qui discutait et buvait le thé, tout sourire, avec un _homme_ , et qui semblait l'avoir totalement oublié lui et son TARDIS qui l'enthousiasmait tant d'ordinaire. Qui l'eut crut ?

Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Non pas qu'il était jaloux hein, quelle stupide idée, non il n'était pas jaloux, seulement quelque peu énervé que Clara, _sa_ Clara ait décidé de se fendre la poire avec un gentil monsieur qu'il n'avait jamais vu plutôt que de venir courir en talon sur une planète chaotique poursuivie par une armée de robots intelligents à ses côtés à lui. Non mais vraiment, parfois il se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête à cette humaine désobligeante.

Il était quand même un million de fois plus intelligent et intéressant qu'un simple humain, lui il avait un noeud papillon, une machine spatio-temporelle et deux cœurs, pour ne pas dire, et en plus il embrassait comme un dieu. Alors la question était : Pourquoi diable est-ce que Clara ne venait pas se jeter dans ses bras pour lui offrir un merveilleux baiser de bienvenue ?

Peut-être s'était-elle cognée la tête en se levant et l'avait oublié ? Ou alors cet homme lui avait fait boire une drogue quelconque pour qu'elle ne pense plus à lui ? Ou alors il voulait la kidnapper ? C'était peut être même un Dalek sous couverture ?

Parce qu'il était totalement impensable que Clara ait simplement zappé leurs petites aventures quotidiennes à quelques millions d'années lumières de sa chère planète bleue. Totalement impensable.

Mais alors qui était cet homme ? Un humain ? Un alien ? Une Tourte ?

Le Docteur donna un violent coup de pied, qu'il regretta d'ailleurs amèrement, dans le poste de commande, en dépit de trouver une explication logique, et son vaisseau ne se fit pas prier pour le sermonner en le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Non mais oh, qu'il aille faire sa crise de jalousie ailleurs le Seigneur du temps capricieux, il était un vaisseau spatial d'une très grande intelligence et d'une très grande sensibilité, pas un puching-ball !

Franchement, le Docteur n'avait vraiment aucune retenue quand il s'y mettait.

Et quoi ? Sa propre machine ne voulait pas de lui non plus ? Très bien il allait sortir et, oh pourquoi pas, aller s'expliquer avec Clara qui se jouait de lui et faisait l'impertinente dans son salon avec son service à thé. Ça tombait bien d'ailleurs, puisqu'en sortant il put voir son remplaçant hebdomadaire disparaître au coin de la rue. Sur le pas de la porte, Clara le regardait partir, souriante.

Le Docteur gonfla ses joues.

« Docteur ! »

Sa compagne trottina vers lui, des étoiles plein les yeux et visiblement -étonnamment- très heureuse de le voir.

Il haussa les sourcils si fort que ceux ci disparurent presque sous sa demie-Frange.

« Vous êtes en avance » constata-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Puis elle haussa simplement les épaules nonchalamment, sa bouche se tordant en un drôle de rictus alors qu'elle décortiquait son expression très curieusement inhabituelle.

« Vous êtes tout rouge, ça va ? »

Le Docteur crut bien qu'il allait imploser extrêmement violemment, en apnée depuis bien cinq bonnes minutes, le visage couleur tomate confite. Oh il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'intelligent pour l'impressionner, mais la seule chose qu'il parvint à laisser échapper fut un bruyant soupir nasal. Et Clara sembla comprendre. Un sourire amusé rongea ses joues presque aussi vite que celles ci se colorèrent et que ses yeux se mirent à ricaner.

« Vous êtes jaloux ? Parce que je prenais le thé avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Le Docteur ouvrit le bouche, consterné. Elle était trop perspicace.

« Moi ? Jaloux ? Bien sûr que non ! Êtes vous idiote ? Les seigneurs du temps ne sont pas jaloux, je ne suis pas jaloux, qui est jaloux ? Personne n'est jaloux ! »

Il croisa les bras avec un air boudeur et pendant une seconde Clara crut voir un enfant à qui on avait refusé une glace alors qu'autour de lui les gens en dévoraient sans se soucier de sa personne. C'était bien son Docteur ça. Elle pouffa.

« Eh bien il va falloir vous y faire, vous avez un rival maintenant »

Et, purement et simplement, le visage du Docteur se décomposa. Et Clara geignit intérieurement tant c'était mignon de le voir se comporter comme le gamin éternel qu'il était.

« Je plaisantais Docteur ! » souffla-elle dans un rire sonore.

Mais le voyageur ne réagissait toujours pas. Profitant de l'occasion elle se pendit à son cou et lui vola un baiser plutôt fougueux avant même qu'il n'ait put réagir. Une seconde plus tard elle filait dans le TARDIS.

« Eh bah alors ? Vous venez ? »

Le Docteur garda l'esprit complément vide et désert une seconde encore avant de reprendre conscience et de secouer la tête pour se ressaisir. Redressant le dos et réajustant son noeud papillon il entra à son tour. Peut être avait-il un air trop fier placardé au visage.

Un rival ? Et puis quoi encore ?


End file.
